HAMARI KHUSHIYAN
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: <html><head></head>THIS IS AN OS.. PLEASE READ THIS..</html>
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:EID MUBARAK FRIENDS..

FRIENDS.. HUME BOHOT BURI KHABR MILI HAI AAJ SUBHA.. PEHELE TO HUM AASHI KO KHOYA.. AUR AAB KHUSHI.. PER JINDEGI KISI KE LIYE NEHI RUKTI HAI..

AUR MUJHE YEKIN HAI KI AASHI YAH KHUSHI.. KOI BHI UNKE DOSTO KO DUKHI NEHI DEKHNA CHAHEGI.. MUJHE PATA HAI KI WOH JAHA BHI HAI HUME DEKH

SAKTE HAI.. AUR HAMESHA HUME MUSKURATE HUE DEKHNA HI PASAN KARENGE WOH...

MAIN YEH OS LIKH TO RAHI HU.. LEKIN MAIN NA BOHOT DARI HUI HU KI YEH AAPKO PASAND AAYE BHI YAH NA.. AGAR BURA BHI LAGE NA,, TO MAF KAR DIJIYE GA

PLEASE..

Daya and Abhijeet entered into the bureau.. but something was there that was not usaul.. the girls including Tarika were discussing something and the boys

were too much eager to know the matter.. their facial expression was saying that they were struggling a lot.. but could not catch the matter the girls were

talking about.. duo exchanged a glance.. they heard a voice full of irritation.. it was Pankaj..

Pankaj: ye Shreya.. tu bataygi bhi ki tu sab kis bishay pe charcha kar rahi hay..

Sherya(sternly): nehi..

Pankaj(irritated): kyaaaa... Tarika tum to bohot achhi larki ho na.. briliant and intelligent.. to tum hi batao..

Tarika: kis ne bola?

Pankaj: kya?

Tarika: yehi ki mai briliant aur intelligent hu...

Pankaj: Abhijeet sir ne.. Tarika became embarrassed hearing this and gave a tough look Daya gave a glance towards Abhijeet like"dekha boss.. is bachhe ko

bhi sab pata hai..".. in reply he got a glance telling"shut up"..

Pankaj:dekho mai Abhijeet sir se na sikayat karunga.. aur Shreya mai Daya sir se bhi sikayat karunga.. Now it was Abhijeet turn.. he said to Daya by his

eyes"aab bol.."

Purvi: oye.. tu chup kar..

Pankaj(angrily): mai Rajat sir se bhi sikayat karunga..

Purvi: Dekh Pankaj...

Divya: mam.. mam.. aap please gussa mat hoiye..

Pankaj: haa.. haa.. samjhao apni mam ko.. in the mean time duo came towards the other team members.. Rajat gave them a helpless look..

Purvi: Pankaj tu yeh achha nehi kar raha hai.. now duo took the charge..

Daya: ek minute..ek minute.. kya.. bat kya hai?

Pankaj: sir dekhiye na..

Abhijeet: achha.. ruko ruko.. bat kya hai Tarika jiiii?

Tarika: wo to hum ACP Sir aur Salunkhe Sir aane ke baad hi batayege..

Sachin: aare.. kab se tum log usur phusur kar rahi ho.. aur aab bata rahi ho ki sir aane ke baad bataogi..

Freddy: aare kam se kam yeh to batao ki subject kya hai?

ACP Sir(while entering into the bureau with Salunkhe): kya bat hai? Freddy tum kaunsi subject mei fail hue the? maths ?

Freddy: aare nehi sir.. mai to..

Salunkhe sir: aare mujhe yaad hai ki mai na ekbar history mei fail hote hote bach gaya tha..

ACP sir: salunkhe.. tujhe pakka yaad hai na ki tu bach gaya tha..

Salunkhe: aare haa boss.. mai kabhi fail nehi kia.. per mujhe yeh yaad hai ki tum ek bar...

ACP Sir: dekh.. dekh Salunkhe.. fazul batein mat kar...

Tarika: aare yaar.. yeh dono sir to suru ho gaye.. kuch karo..

Purvi: haa.. thik kaha.. ok.. 1.2.3. start..

All girls: siiirrr.. Nikhil was holding a glass of water.. as a result of this scream.. it fell and crashed.. and rest turned to them..

ACP Sir: aare.. yeh kya tarika hai.. kya hua..

Purvi: sir hume aapse kuch kehena hai..

ACP Sir: haa.. to bolo na.. is tarha se chillane ka kya matlab?

Freddy: aare sir aap bolne doge tab na.. aap dono to aate hi suru ho gaye..

Salunkhesir: yeh bhi sahi hai..

ACP sir: haa.. kya bat hai batao..

Shreya: sir kal hum logo ko chutti chahiye..

ACP Sir: hum logo ko matlab? charo ko ek sath..

Tarika: nehi sir.. charo ko nehi..

ACP Sir: achha.. to kis kis ko?

Divya: hum sabhi ko..

ACP Sir: kya! sabhi ko? lekin kyu?

Purvi: sir kal Dasera hai..

all remembered..

ACP sir: aare haa.. dekha.. kam ke pressure mei mera to dhyan hi nehi raha..

Divya(excited): jante hai sir.. hum na navratri ke vrat bhi rakhe hai..

ACP Sir: achha.. matlab.. tum sab bina kuch khaye aapna duty pura kia hai.. oh.. I'm proud of my girls..

Shreya: haa.. sir.. hum ne dher sari shopping bhi kar li hai..

Tarika: haa.. aur ghar lautke matarani ka darshan bhi ki hai..

Purvi: naye naye dress pehenke.. aur sir hum na...

Daya: aare ruko ruko ruko.. aap sab ne itna sab kuch kar liya.. woh bhi hum logo include kiye bagair?

Purvi: sorry.. sir.. per aap sab itne busy rehete hai.. to... isiliye to aaj bata rahi hu na.. kal hum sab milke dher sare masti karenge..

Divya: sir.. hume chutti mil to rahi hai na?

ACP Sir: kya Salunkhe.. chutti manjur ki jaye?

Salunkhe: boss.. tum sambhalna yeh bureau.. mai to jaunga in sab bachhe ke sath..

ACP Sir: oye hoye.. iska excitement to dekho koi.. achha thik hai.. chutti manjur..

all girls screamed together "yehhhh"..

ACP Sir: per..per.. agar koi case report hua to hume tabhhi nikalna parega..

All: yes sir..

Salunkhe(laughing): to kal chutti..

Voice: kiska chutti..

Salunkhe Sir(without looking at the person): lo tapak gaya..

Voice: maine kuch pucha hai..

ACP Sir: DCP Sir.. kal hum sab ki chutti hai.. kal hum sab Dasera manyenge..

DCP Sir: kya.. sab.. aur yaha kam kaun karega?

Daya(in whispering tone): aap to hai na.. Abhijeet indicated him to stop..

ACP Sir: aare sir.. agar koi case report hoga to hum wapas aa jayenge na.. is me kaunsi bari baat hai.. aur...

DCP Sir: aur?

ACP Sir: aur rahi bat bureau sambhal ne ki.. to aap to hai na..

DCP Sir: mai! mai sambhalunga bureau? achha ek bat batao tum log ko itni khushi aati kaha se hai.. jab dekho koi na koi festival mei jana reheta hai tum logo

ko..

Purvi: sir.. khusiya to hamare charo taraf hai.. bas use apnana hai.. kuch log hai jo is khushi se dur bhagte hai.. aur kuch log aise hai jo.. choti se choti khushiya

ke talash mei rehete hai..

Shreya:sir dukh takleef to sabki jindegi mei.. per fir bhi log hasna nehi bhulte.. khudke liye haste hai.. dusro ke liye haste hai.. khusiya batne mei hi jyada

khushi milti hai sir..

Tarika:hum chahte to akele ja sakte the na Dasera manane.. per nehi.. hum sab ke sath jana chahte hai.. sab milke maja karna chate hai..

DCP Sir(thinikg something): kyu inspector Divya.. tum bhi kuch bolo..

Divya: sir alag se kya kahenge.. hum sab ka yeh hi manna hai.. jindegi jiyo to khushi se jiyo.. ek din hum sab ko jana parega sir..per jitne din hai.. kyu na hum

sab milke khushiyan manaye..

DCP Sir: samjhao.. samjhao tumhare ACP Sir ko ki sab ko milke maja karna chahiye.. All confused..

DCP Sir: mujhe yaha pe akela bureau sambhalne ke liye chor kar khud garwa kehlne jayega.. huh.. All got the point.. and all became happy..

Pankaj: sir mai.. mai aapke sath garwa karuga sir..

ACP sir: nehi.. yeh hum teen buddhe milke karenge.. tum aur koi partner dhund lo..

DCP Sir: o ACP.. buddha kise bolte ho.. mai jawan hu samjhe.. buddhe to (pointing ACP Sir & Salunkhe sir)tum dono ho geye ho.. all laughed at this..

Nikhil: to hum kal chalnege rawan vadh karne..

Rajat: haa bilkul..

Abhijeet: yeh 9 din to bekar geya.. kal hum jam ke masti karenge..

Daya: haa. boss.. with full of energy.. Aur matarani se prarthana karenge ki woh sabko salamati de..

GIRLS: to sir kal hum yehi meet karenge.. fir chalenge.. aur haa.. ek request hai.. kal sab traditional dress mei hi aana.. thik hai..

ALL LAUGHED: OKKKKK...

FRIENDS EK CONFESSION HAI.. MUJHE NAVRATRI KE BARE MEI JYADA KUCH TO NEHI PATA.. PER ITNA PATA HAI KI SAB BOHOT MAJE KARTE HAI.. AAPNE SARE

DUKH DARD KO MATARANI KE CHARNO MEI SAMARPIT KARKE NISCHINT HO JATE HAI.. BAS YEHI MAN MEI AAYA AUR YEH LIKH DIYA.. AAPKO AGAR PASAND NA AAYE

NA.. TO I AM REALL REALLY REALLY VERY SORRY.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES FRIENDS.. BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I THOUGHT KI ISE MAI EK CHAPTER MEIN HI KHATAM KAR DUNGI.. PER LAGTA HAI WOH THORA INCOMPLETE LAGEGA.. TO BAS EK AUR CHAPPY

ADD KAR RAHI HU.. HOPE KI AAPKO ACHHA LAGE.. THANKS TO ALL OF THEM WHO REVIEWED.. HONY DEAR.. MAI YAHA PE KEVI INCLUDE NEHI KAR SAKTI.. KYU KI

MAI PREVIOUS CHAPPY MEI HI RAJVI KI INCLUDE KAR DIA THA.. I'M SO SORRY.. PLEASE DON'T MIND.. PLEASE.. AAP RAJAT KE JAGA KAVIN KO IMAGINE KARLO..

THIK HAI..

Next day duo reached bureau in traditional dress as decided before..

Abhijeet:aare hum sab se pehele aageye!

Daya: aare haa yaar.. abhi tak to koi nehi aaya..

Abhijeet: tujhe jaldi thi.. chalo boss.. chalo boss laga rakhha tha.. ab le.. koi bhi nehi aaya..

Daya: aare to kya? hum dono hai na.. aur kiska jaroorat..

Abhijeet: achha.. Shreya aa jayegi na to pata chal jayega..

Daya(a bit serious): kya matlab hai tumhara?

Abhijeet: kuch nehi.. yeh hi ki Shreya aa jayegi to mere bare mei tujhe yaad hi rahega.. he smiled..

Daya: Abhijeet.. tumhe sach mei lagta hai ki Shrya aa jayegi to mai tumhe vul jaunga.. Shreya meri first priority hai.. woh mujhe mil jaye to mai tumhe vul

jaunga?

Abhijeet: aare.. nehi.. nehi aisi bat nehi hai.. mera bhai to gussa ho gaya.. mera woh matlab nehi tha yaar.. mai to bas majak kar raha tha.. achha chal thik hai

sorry.. ab to muh mat fula.. has de yaar .. has de.. Daya smiled at this..

Abhijeet: aare yeh hui na bat.. ab kitna achha lag raha hai mera bhai.. waise tujhko gusse mei bhi bohot handsome lagta hai..

Daya: wo to hai... akhir bhai kiska hu..

Abhijeet: oho.. thank you ji thank you.. both laughed.. they saw all the boys coming..

All: good evening sir..

Duo: good evening..

Rajat: yeh sab larkia kaha chali gayi? hum to sab time pe pauch geye..

Freddy: haa.. yeh sab to kabhi late nehi hote hai..

Pankaj: aare sir.. make up kar rahi hogi sab ke sab..

Sachin: hmm.. yeh ho sakta hai.. but they heard a female voice.. it was Purvi..

Purvi: nehi sir.. hume make up karne ki alawa bhi bohot sare kam hai.. waise thank you aap sab time pe aa geye.. but they got no reply from any one of them..

they only got the fixed gaze on them..

Shreya told Daya: kya hua sir.. kuch boliye.. Daya was staring and staring..

Shreya(a bit louder): sir.. kuch boliye.. now he came to the earth surface..

Daya: haa.. haa.. kya bol raha tha mai..

Shreya: aap nehi.. hum keh rehe the.. thanks bol rehe the aapko.. time pe aane ke liye..

Daya: tum bulaoge aur mai na aau.. yeh kabhi ho sakta hai kya? Shreya blushed..

Tarika: wow Abhijeet: tum itna hansome ho mujhe pehele pata nehi tha..

Abhijeet(staring at her): mujhe thori na pata tha.. mere Tarika ji itna sundar hai..

Tarika(blushed): Abhijeet.. chup raho..

Abhijeet: nehi mai sach keh raha hu.. you have no idea ki.. ki tum.. kitne khub surat lag rahi ho..

Tarika: ho gaya?

Abhijeet: kya?

Tarika: tarif khatam ho jaye to mujhe batana.. both smiled sweetly at this..

Rajat: tarif karu kya uski.. jisne tumhe banaya?

Purvi: sirf usiki tarif.. (with a cute sad face)aur mera kya hoga?

Rajat: mai kya kahu? I have no words.. tum.. tum.. mai.. woh .. tum..

Purvi: shhh.. samajh gayi mai.. and she smiled..

rest of the team members were enjoying the whole scenario.. though they were not able to hear the convo.. but they could easily guess what was going on..

Sachin(loud tone): aare Suno Vivek.. suno Nikhil.. Freddy.. Kavin.. chalo hum yaha se chalte hai..

All together: haa..haa.. sir chaliye.. chaliye.. chalte hai..

Daya: aare.. inhe kya hua.. kyu bhai.. kyu ja rehe ho..

Sachin: aare sir rehene dijiye..

Rajat: Sachin kya hua..

Sachin: aur kya hoga.. hamari futi kismat.. hume koi nehi mili jiski hum tarif kar sake.. to socha hume yaha se jana chahiye.. kyu bhai Freddy..

Freddy: aare haa sir.. meri wife to maike chali gayi.. nehi to mai use yaha le aata aur khub sara tarif karta..

Nikhil: lekin sir.. aab bhabi ji nehi hai to yaha se chalte hai.. just then ACP Sir, Salunkhe Sir and DCP Sir came..

Salunkhe Sir: kaun kaha ja raha hai bhai?

Vivek: hum ja rehe hai sir yaha se..

ACP Sir: kyu?

Vivek: kyu ki sir yeh Abhmmmmm.. he could noy finish as Rajat covered his mouth from behind..

Rajat(smiled): aare sir.. ku..kuch nehi. yeh Vivek bhi na.. kuch bhi bola ja raha hai..

DCP Sir: aare uske muh se hat to hatao..

Rajat realised and left himm.. Vivek sighed..

ACP Sir: aab chalo bhi.. jaha jana hai..

Ishita(from behind): haa.. sir chaliye.. all turned..

Purvi: aare Ishita tu aagayi?

ACP Sir: Ishita.. tumhari tabiyat thik hai aab?

Ishita: haa.. sir mai thik hu..

Nikhil(whispered to Sachin): sir aab Dushyant sir hamare sath chalenge nehi.. This was heard by Dushyant..

Dushyant(angry tone):Nik..

Sachin(with calm voice): use danto mat.. bachaa hai sach bol dia hai..

Dushyant: rediculous.. Sachin Smiled.. after that they aal moved to their desti nation.. soon the reached there..

Pankaj(excitedly): hum aa geye..wah maja aa gaya.. ( pulling Freddy and Vivek) Chaliye sir.. chal Vivek.. hum dandia khelenge.. chal cahl chal.. they moved..

ACP Sir smiled and sait to others"jao.. tum sab bhi jao..".. turning towards Salunkhe Sir"chal Salunkhe.. aaj hum sab ko dikha denge ki dandia kaise khelte hai.."

Salunkhe: chaolo boss.. All moved.. Except DCP sir as no one took him..

DCP Sir: aare.. mai un wanted hu kya.. mai bhi khelunga dandia.. Aare ruko Pradyuman.. ruko Salunkhe.. he started running behind them..

ACP sir(without looking behind): aa jiye DCP Citrole.. aa jayiye..

all started playing Dandia..

Abhijeet- Daya, Sachin-Rajat.. Freddy- Pankaj- Nikhil- Vivek, Dushyant- Kavin, and oldie trio.. and all the girls were together..

Daya:boss.. maja aa raha hai ki nehi.. mujhse sikh lo dandia kaise khelte hai..

Abhijeet: oye tu chup kar.. tu mujhe sikhayga? tu mujhse sikh..

Daya: achh.. huh.. bara aaya dandiya khelne wala..

Salunkhe sir(annoyingly): DCP sir: aap ko bilkul bhi dandia khelna nehi aata hai..

DCP Sir: haa.. mujhe nei aata..

ACP Sir: aare Salunkhe .. yeh to gazab ho gaya.. Chhitrole keh raha hai use NEHI AATA.. tab to inhe sikhana hi parehga..

Salunkhe: haa boss.. bilkul thik kaha tumne.. chaliye sir.. hum aapko sikhate hai.. they started again..

Rajat: Sachin.. woh kya tha.. bureau mei kya bol raha tha? idiot..

Sachin: achha ji.. sahi kaho to idiot! aur tum jo Purvi bhabi se romane kar rehe the tab?

Rajat(stammering): ma.. mai.. koi ro.. romance nehi kar raha tha..

Sachin: achha.. he called Purvi bhabi..

Rajat stopped playing and hit him with his stick.."ye ye.. chup".. Sachin laughed.. "ok .. ok . thik hai.. chal carry on".. they again started..

Dushyant: oye.. kya hua Kavin? aisa muh kyu fula rakhha hai?

kavin: mujhe chahiye..

Dushyant: haa! kya?

Kavin: girl friend.. tujhe to mil gaya..

Dushyant: ohoho.. to yeh bat hai.. hat mei ek larki hai.. dekhta hu..

Kavin:hai? kaun hai.. kaun hai.. mujhe bata na..

Dushyant: aare .. koi dekho ise.. hai.. bataunga bad mei..

Kavin: nehi abhi bata..

Dushyant: nehi re.. abhi nehi.. bad mei bataunga.. pakka.. they also carried on..

Purvi: kitne din bad hum aaise maja kar rehe hai na..

Shreya: haa yaar..

Tarika: maja aa gaya:

Divya: moment of the year..

Ishita: sirf maja lo .. maja..

Freddy: hehe.. hum na sab se achha khel rehe..

Pankaj: sach mei sir kya coordination hai..

Vivek: Freddy sir.. aap bhabi ko miss to kar rehe hai na?

Nikhil: kehete hai to hum une yaha bula lete hai.. kyu Vivek?

Vivek: haa.. ekdam..

Freddy: kincho.. kincho.. aur tang kincho meri.. mai aaj gussa nehi hone wala.. bas maja karuga..

Suddenly Nikhil said: sir woh dekhiye.. four loked at the direction direcred by Nik.. the saw the previous team was now broken.. now all are playin in couple..

Sachin and Kavin were coming towards them..

Sachin: kaha tha na futi kismat.. then they heard a voice.. it was Divya..

Divya: sir.. sir.. idher aayiye.. panipuri khate hai.. all started to move towards her.. Kavin was stant stiil and thought"achha.. to Dushu iske bare mei bat kar

raha tha.. wow.. kya bat hai.." he smiled.. and felt a touch.. it was Sachin..

Sachin: kya hua.. nehi chalna kya? yaha khare rahoge to futi kismat badlegi nehi.. waha chaloge to badal sakta hai..

Kavin(smiled): Sachinnn.. chalo.. they moved..

here, the couples..

Rajat: Purvi..

Purvi: hmm..

Rajat: mai tab kuch kehe nehi para tha na..

Purvi: hmm.

Rajat: mai yeh kehna cha raha tha ki...

Purvi:hmm

Rajat(irritated): aare kya.. hmm .. hmm .. laga rakhhe ho..

Purvi(smiled): boliye..

Rajat: I love you..

Purvi: achha.. mujhe to pata hi nehi tha.. waise aap ko yah pata hai kya ki..

Rajat: kya?

Purvi: yeh hi ki I love you too?

Rajat: haa.. yeh mujhe pata hai.. they stopped playing and touched their forehead to each other..

here, Abhijeet: Tarika jiii.. kya aapko kuch nehi kehena?

Tarika: kya kahu..

Abhijjet: uff. tum bohot unromantic ho..

Tarika: achha.. mere Abhijeet babu to bohot romantic hai na.. to wohi kuch bole..

Abhijeet: Tarika.. I love you..

Tarika: I love you too.. tumse payar kiye bina nehi reh sakti thi mai.. both smiled.. and carried on their on their dandia..

Shreya: aap na bohot hansome ho.. mujhe darr lagta hai..

Daya: kya.. mai handsome hu.. is liye tumhe darr lagta hai?

Shreya: aare nehi buddhu.. mujhe isliye dar lagta hai ki mere Daya ko koi aur na le jaye..

Daya: aisa kabhi ho hi nehi sakta.. Daya Shreya ki alwa aur kisika ho hi nehi sakta..

Shreya: achha?

Daya: hmmm.. they laughed..

Ishita: kya bat hai.. itna chup kyu hai aap?

Dushyant: sab to bate kar rehe hai.. mujhe nehi karna.. mujhe sirf tumhe dekhna hai.. both smiled sweetly..

this way they spend their whole evening with so many masti, majak, and romance..

FRIENDS, I TOLD YOU EARILER KI MUJHE JYADA KUCH NEHI PATA IS FEST KE BARE MEIN.. MUJHE NA YEH BHI NEHI PATA KI MUMBAI MEIN DASERA KAHA MANAYA

JATA HAI.. SO SORRY MY FRIENDS.. AND SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..BOHOT JALDI MEI LIKHA HAI.. SORRY FOR THAT..PER PLEASE REVIEW.. BYE.. TAKE CARE.. BE

HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


End file.
